1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to high performance polishing pads useful in chemical-mechanical polishing ("CMP"); CMP is often used in the fabrication of semiconductor devices and the like. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an innovative method of manufacturing such pads using photo-curing polymers and photolithography.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Broadly speaking, photolithography is known. Similarly, CMP processes are also generally known. Prior to the present invention however, it was not known how (or even if it were possible) to combine these two technical fields in a practical way to provide high performance polishing pads useful in CMP processes.